


So Obvious

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fictober 2020, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: The gossip follows them around, but Mulder doesn’t seem to notice.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote quickly because I wanted to write another x-files thing for fictober :) 
> 
> prompt: "all i ever wanted"
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr [@fandomsandxfiles](https://fandomsandxfiles.tumblr.com/)

They were a popular subject of gossip in the Hoover building, the two strange agents who worked out of the basement. They chased monsters and aliens, some said. No, others argued, they focused on exposing the secrets of the government, whatever those were. They could be seen practically running through the building any day of the week, off to chase something that wouldn't quite be explained in their reports. The FBI got used to cryptic morals at the end of stories about their adventures, and the two of them spent more money in hotel bills and rental cars then any other agent in the building. 

More popular still was the gossip about their relationship. No one else had a relationship quite like them, and there was a running pool in the office about whether or not the two were actually involved, or if they hadn't taken that leap yet. 

But Mulder never paid any attention to the gossip. He tuned it out as he walked through the halls, and he barely emerged from the basement office to begin with. He'd always had a thick skin, and soon he barely registered what anyone else was saying to him if they weren't Scully. He wasn't here to play games, and he threw himself into his work, tirelessly searching for something he couldn't quite nail down. Every time he took a step forward, the list of questions grew larger, and he wondered if he'd ever get anywhere, or would they simply shut down the X-Files (again).

Scully took more notice of the gossip then Mulder did, mainly because she frequented the upper floors of the building more then he did. She noticed the whispers that seemed to follow her wherever she went, the lingered stares in the elevator. And everything was intensified when Mulder was with her. Voices dropped to whispers, and she didn't have the energy to care about what they were saying. It was about always one of two things: their work or their relationship. Scully didn't want to comment on either of these, mainly because she didn't want to think about the latter of the two. 

So the two of them ignored the gossip, ignoring their own feelings in favor of maintaining the status quo, and pretending not to listen the swirling storm of whispers that they could never escape. 

***

It started to change when he showed up at her apartment in the middle of the night one night, drunk and falling asleep against her door frame. "Mulder?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?

"Scully-" he muttered, clearly not thinking. "Wanted to see you." 

She ushered him inside and closed the door, trying to make sure he didn't fall over at the same time. "You need to go to bed," she said, as she looked up at him, watching his sway like a tree. 

"No I don't," he protested, but his eyes were starting to close. 

"Yes you do Mulder, come on," Scully said, trying to guide him to her bedroom. She would take the couch tonight if it meant he actually got a good night's sleep for once. 

She helped him take off his jacket and jeans, leaving him in a large t-shirt and his boxers, and he practically fell into her bed. She gave him a small smile and turned to leave the room, but stopped when she heard him mutter "Scully." 

"Yes Mulder?" 

"Stay." 

She didn't know what to say to that. "Mulder," she said quietly. "You're drunk and delirious." 

He huffed in response. "Please," he barely whispered before his breathing started to even out. 

Scully didn't respond, but eventually gave in to her own desires. There was no harm, and he would be out like a light. If she got up first, she doubted he would even remember how he ended up there. As she pulled the covers up over herself, she glanced at him, shocked to see his eyes still open. "This," he said quietly, fighting to keep his eyes open. "This is **all I ever wanted.** " 

Neither of them had ever slept better than they did that night. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
